It's Not Easy Being Married To A Malfoy
by KylieKat
Summary: "Here's the story of how I married Draco Malfoy, became Lady Malfoy, gave birth to our children, raised them, and then taught the next woman to be Lady Malfoy. Oh, and by the way my maiden name was Granger." A/N: This isn't the original INEBMTAM, which is now "It's Not Easy Dating A Malfoy," a prequel of sorts. Second story in the "It's Not Easy Series." WIP - INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. What No One Told Me

**Hi peoples, this is the new version of INEBTAM. I have decided to change my original story that was published in October of 2018 to the new title "It's Not Easy Dating A Malfoy." I did this because some of you were anxious for me to write the lessons part mentioned in the prologue below. So I'm going to add an update to that story in a minute notifying all of those who favorite and follow the original to come and go to this story. I chose to create a new one as not to lose all of you and because it's just easier. Thank you. Here's the original prologue, it hasn't changed.**

**Also, this is primarily written in American English, where we decided to drop the U's in words that the rest of the English speaking would write differently, such as the word "favourite"; which becomes the word "favorite" because I don't know. Some old, white man (I'm not racist, I promise. Proof: one of my close friends is African American/German who is also bisexual. And I'm primarily caucasian so I get the right to judge our issues... when I say this I mean our government. I'm Republican because I don't believe that people who pay taxes should be paying for other people's food; which I have first hand seen wasted because they don't care because they don't pay for it. I am very much a libertarian and I do NOT like Trump and I do NOT believe he is a good president and he is a misogynistic, sexist, spray-tanned asshole. Pardon my language.) decided along the way that we had to be unique and use the Imperial measuring system instead of the metric system, along with using Fahrenheit instead of Celsius. Which I hate because I have to learn both for Chemistry...fun.**

**Enough ranting, here's the story. Favorite, follow, and review. Much love to you all! Bye!**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter at all. None of it is mine. Anything you recognize I do NOT own, apart from some OCs and OOCs. I wish I was talented and had enough time on my hands to write my own book, but sadly I do not.

* * *

**It's Not Easy Being Married To A Malfoy - What No One Told Me/Prologue**

Do you remember when you were younger and had to learn the school's, specifically muggle school, policies? Sometime during the first week, the teacher would go over the rules and tell you what happens if you broke the rules. They also gave out an agenda, to keep track of your homework, that had all the rules in it.

What no one told me when I was dating a pureblood was that once you were outed as a couple you would have to follow unspoken rules.

And when you got engaged you only had to learn more rules. Wearing specific Slytherin colored robes-this was one thing I would only follow when necessary, learning the _entire_ family tree, how to take up the position as Lady Malfoy, etc.

Oh, and the tutoring from Narcissa was torture. She criticized and scowled at everything until it was perfect. Lady Malfoy has to know how to throw parties. And throwing pureblood society parties is not easy. Hire certain caterers based on the type of party sold. Tell the vineyard-French, Italian, or anywhere else that was owned by the Malfoys-what type of wine or champagne to get out of storage or make. Meet up with your mother-in-law to decide on the decorations; colors, flowers, and other such things because "Malfoys are not tacky". Hire a decorator and a florist. Chose the appropriate musical arrangement. And so much more, and that's just for parties.

Lady Malfoy must also redecorate the entire Manor after her honeymoon. She does this because she has become the Lady of the house and therefore she must make it her own, but it has to match specific Malfoy standards. Only the most expensive wallpaper, keep specific pieces of furniture and have your husband help because he lives in the house as well.

All of this and more is taught during your 5 month engagement period. The current Lady Malfoy teaches this in her own way. The issue Narcissa had was that I did not grow up in pureblood society and was not taught to recognize certain artwork, or how to dance. Narcissa's only saving grace was the fact that I was sent to a finishing school, at my grandmother's insistence, every summer after third year. This saved her the about a month of teaching the basics.

And on top of the actual classes, I had to take quizzes and tests. Draco told me that "she knows the only way to promote you to do something was to be graded on it". But the quizzes weren't normal quizzes. No, Narcissa Malfoy graded you on your normal behavior because Narcissa Malfoy has to be _unique._ She watched me every day and would give me a report at the end of the week on what I needed to work on.

And after all of the pureblood society teaching and how to be the Lady of the House, I was given a book. Said book was about twenty centuries old and about a sixth of a meter thick. The book has a Self-Updating charm on it. So under the Ladies of the House section, a biography of each Lady Malfoy is added. The biographies contain their name, date of birth, date of death, husband, magical background, blood status, children, charity work, description of decorating style, amount of N.E.W.T.s, favorite color, patronus, magical abilities, and of course a photo. All of this was added to the book while still looking aged.

After learning all of that. I had to know how to walk and talk because _Malfoys are always polished. _I had to learn all of this and more before my induction into pureblood society.

So here's the story of how I married Draco Malfoy, became Lady Malfoy, gave birth to our children, raised them, and then taught the next woman to be Lady Malfoy.

Oh, and by the way my maiden name was Granger.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I love constructive criticism. Also, those favorites, follows, and reviews motivate me to write faster, so... go do that. Here are some of the reviews from the original INEBMTAM, now INEDAM:**

Camiro: Sounds interesting, like going through high society's hell but that's what they do. An ambitious project that needs a lot of information, like it has been said, but I'm intrigued. I want to read how it would end. I'm looking forward to the next chapters to be able to say something about this.

Camiro: Wow, it takes a turn that I didn't expect at all. It's a good thing that you didn't give us a hint and left us clueless at some point of the relationship of does two. Less enough for a vague idea of what would happen. I'm waiting for the tons of rules! It seems this is escalating quickly, I think.

Green Eyed Lana Lee: Delightful! It's a very unique approach to a Draco and Hermione pairing!

katpink: Oh I love this!Like totally! It's unique and very interesting! PLEASE UPDATE SOON, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE! Thank you!

**I now have to go write chapter 2. I'm hoping to get it out before the 19th. Thanks for reading! Much love, bye!**


	2. Let It Begin

**Hello people! I just posted the prologue for this new story a couple of hours ago. This is not the original INEBTAM posting story. That story has been renamed _It's Not Easy Dating A Malfoy_. That story is a prequel of sorts and is on hiatus until further notice. This story, however, is not. I just want you'll to know that I took at least half an hour researching how to brew loose leaf tea and I took at least half of the day figuring out how traditional finishing schools work and making the idea fit this story. For the finishing school courses, I used information from the websites for The Etiquette Institute of Washington and Institut Villa Pierrefu. I also drew inspiration from _The Rights & Wrongs Series_ by _lovesbitca8_ and _An Unexpected Malfoy_ by_ River Writer_. This chapter is short but I wanted to post it before I get too caught up with other things.**

**Follow, favorite, and review! Thanks for reading, bye!**

**Disclaimer:** I own no part of the Harry Potter franchise. All of that is owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Universal Studios, and Bloomsberry. I DO own the plotline, OCs, and any OOCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Let It Begin**

**October 12, 2005 - Ministry of Magic - Level 5 - Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**

It's 5:38 in the afternoon and I'm heading towards the Atrium so that I can travel to the Manor via the floo network. Today is my first day of "training" to become Lady Malfoy. I don't know exactly what that entails but I'm about to find out.

I step into the green flames and I feel the familiar sense of being sucked down a drain, but only for a few seconds. I land in the Floo Reception room and mutter a quick _scourgify_ before leaving the room.

"Nipsy?"

A house elf appears before me and gives me a quick bow. "What can Nipsy be doing for you, young mistress?" A few years ago, I would have jumped off the Astronomy Tower before calling for a house-elf but I've since learned that they are dependent on the magic of a family, it feeds them, replenishes their cores and gives them purpose. It's more of a symbiotic relationship and most families treat their elves as if they are members of the family.

"Yes Nipsy, do you know where Narcissa might happen to be?"

"Mistress is taking tea in her lady's boudoir. Nipsy can take young mistress there if you would like."

"Thank you, I would probably find myself lost in the manor without your help," I say to the elf before holding out my hand to her. She lightly grasps my hand and we disapparate. We appear in a hallway facing a door.

"Mistress is waiting inside to start tea. Is there anything Nipsy can do for young mistress?"

"Not right now Nipsy, but I might need help finding my rooms later." The elf nods and smiles before popping off. With a deep breath, I open the door and am greeted by a smile from the Malfoy matriarch.

I step into the room and walk towards the setee opposite Narcissa. "So, where do we begin?"

"Well first, we're going to take tea while discussing what you already know so that we can figure out what you need to learn." The older woman waved her hand, and Mippy, Narcissa's personal elf, appeared with the tea service. Mippy pushes over a cart with the most decadent looking sandwiches and scones. Mippy snaps her fingers and the teacups and saucers are produced from thin air. She laid them down on the table between the two of us.

"Tell me, Hermione." I look up and see Narcissa watching me. "You mentioned a few weeks ago that you attended finishing school during the summers between your school years, correct?"

"Yes, my grandmother insisted that I was sent to a Sweedish finishing school every summer after my third year. She was a little old-fashioned that way." I smile as I fondly think back to the argument between my mother and Nana about sending me away for the summer, even though I attended a boarding school for the rest of the year. Eventually, my nana won with the argument that I would have to attend finishing school after I finished up my primary schooling; this would interfere with my plans to travel the world and go to college.

"What did you learn while you were there? I'm sure that the faculty taught most of the traditional etiquette." I add two spoons of my preferred green tea leaves to the warm pot while Mippy, knowing I like to make the tea myself with as little magic as possible, pours Narcissa's tea for her. I quickly ask Mippy to pour some hot water into the teapot. The pot doesn't need a cozy because of the warming charm placed on it. She sets small plates in front of us before popping off after we've given her our thanks.

"The course covered 'The Art of Dining', International Customs & Etiquette, International Etiquette & Protocol, Introductions & Lasting Impressions, Poise, Posture & Deportment and many more. I also took some extra courses in Business Etiquette, Personal Presentation, and Effective Communication. I could get you a course list if you would like," I say while taking my saucer and cup, placing a golden tea plate over the victorian style white cup with blue detailing. I pour the tea out of the matching teapot and into the cup.

"Yes, that would be very helpful. After tea, we should start with the first thing my mother taught me." Narcissa lifts her teacup to her mouth as she says this.

"And that would be?" I ask as I remove the tea plate and add three spoons of honey and begin stirring, I then place a lemon slice to my cup. I look up at my smiling mother-in-law-to-be.

"Learning to glide."

* * *

**A/N: What did ya think? Please favorite and follow. Reviews motivate me to continue writing, so...they help too. Shoutout to _katpink_ for writing a comment earlier that motivated me to get this chapter done and posted. Bye!**


	3. Magical Monarchy

**Hola! Thanks so much for the support on this story as well as INEDAM! I'm so happy people are enjoying it. This chapter is short but I might combine it with another chapter later on. Anyway, I'm crediting _Charmed to You_ by _CJRed_ as inspiration for this chapter. Read and Review, bye!**

**Disclaimer:** I am NOT the owner of Harry Potter. I only own this plot line and any OCs or OOCs that come with it.

* * *

**Ch. 2 - Magical Monarchy**

October 26, 2005 - Malfoy Manor - East Wing - Lady's Boudoir

Never again am I going to believe that Narcissa Malfoy's job is easy.

Every minute that I'm not working or sleeping, I'm planning my wedding and training for my new position in wizarding aristocracy. For the past two weeks, I've been reviewing everything I learned in finishing school. All of it.

During Narcissa's first lesson, I learned how to glide. More importantly, I learned how difficult the next five months are going to be. Apparently, my mother-in-law-to-be learned how to do said gliding in a very unorthodox way.

With a sleeping potted mandrake perched on her head, Narcissa had moved through the rooms of Black Manor at six years old with a ferocious appetite for elegance. Druella, Narcissa's mother, would tell the elves to step in front of her or surprise her around corners, but by seven years old, Narcissa had learned to glide. "No, after you," she'd whisper to the elves, inclining her neck to a small bow. The potted plant would wobble and right itself, never disturbing the mandrake inside.

So yes, I will be doing that for the next 5 months at every free moment I had. Other than that, I've started to take ballroom dance lessons from an ex-ballerina named Miss Truesdale. We started with the traditional waltz, as my finishing school didn't incorporate dance classes, at the beginning of last week.

Right now though, I'm in Narcissa's Lady's Boudoir learning the titles the Malfoy's hold in the muggle world. Yup, that's right. They aren't as bigoted as everyone would like to believe.

"Now, Hermione, the Malfoy's acquired lands and titles in England in 1634, during the reign of King Charles I."

I look at the older woman in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that the _Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_ also exists in the muggle world holding a royal title?"

"Yes, we hold many titles, not just our dukedom in England, but in Scotland and Ireland. We hold a meaningless honorary title in France as well," she says as if being royalty is no small deal.

"Is House Malfoy related to the Crown?" I ask.

"Well yes, I suppose there is Malfoy blood running through the veins of the current queen, however small it may be, seeing as Aria Malfoy married King George II in 1705. She married under a different name of course but none the less she still married and bore his children."

"So, you're saying that the royal family is actually a squib branch of the Malfoy family? Do they know about magic?" These questions flow out of me with a look of awe on my face.

"To your first question, yes. And the queen is aware of the wizarding world. It's her country after all. She makes sure we can use our titles when we wish to and are left alone with our lands and obligatory dukedoms the rest of the time. Purebloods have always been allowed to marry royalty. The marriages were kept quiet when it did happen, and usually involved large dowries of land."

"Have any wizards or witches ever popped up in the royal family? If it's a squib line then it must be possible." This is all very intriguing.

"I do believe that one of Queen Victoria's children was magical. I'm fairly certain that the child was educated by magical tutors or attended Hogwarts under a different name. Also, it's a known fact amongst wizarding aristocracy that Princess Diana was the daughter of a muggle-born, so it's very probable that her sons could have magical children," says Narcissa.

"Does anyone ever contact the queen? If the Prime Minister knows about magic, then the queen could enter the wizarding world if she wished, right?"

"There was a rumor when I was younger that she spent a day or two touring parts of wizarding England with the Prime Minister. And, yes the queen often is contacted by our world. There are many portraits of long-dead relatives in Buckingham Palace. If I remember correctly, one of them gave her a fright a few years ago, so most communication goes through the Prime Minister now. Anyway, let's drop this discussion for now in favor of working on your Spanish. You have a meeting with the Minister of Spain in a month, correct?" Narcissa raises a poised eyebrow at me, effectively communicating that I have no choice but to end this discussion.

"Yes ma'am," I say with a small frown, promising myself to get more information out of Draco later.

* * *

**A/N: What did ya think? Please follow and favorite. Your reviews help encourage me to write quicker! Thanks! Much love! Bye!**


	4. Notice

**Hey, guys. Kylie here. I have a quick update on this story for everyone who has followed and favorited, as well as newcomers:**

**This story, originally named "It's Not Easy Being Married To A Malfoy" has undergone a name change. It is now titled "It's Not Easy Dating A Malfoy." I did this because I thought it would help the storyline flow better.**

**I'm making this a prequel and putting this story, INEDAM, on hiatus for right now. I will, most likely, finish writing this story after the new INEBMTAM is complete. **

**The new INEBMTAM follows the same storyline (I even posted the same prologue), just starting after they get engaged so that I can write the training part of becoming Lady Malfoy, which is all mentioned in the prologue for both stories. I should have started at that point to begin with.**

**I recently asked the question if I should do this, changing the names of the two stories and starting from a different point, on the facebook group: Dramione Fanfiction Recommendations. A group member, who I'm not going to name for the sake of privacy and the fact that I didn't ask them if I could use their name, responded by saying: **

**"My opinion is that you should do what you think is best for your writing. It's a work in progress and who knows how many times a book is changed before publishing and yet you amazing authors are giving us great stories in almost no time. Do what you think is the best and if anyone is bothered by it, that's their problem."**

**When I read this I thought ****_"yea, it's my story. Why am I worried about what other people think of it?"_**** And then I thought****_ "you're worried about what others think because if others don't like the story, then you think your writing sucks. Kinda like how Rose's Name hasn't been followed or viewed much since you posted it."_**

**I know my stories aren't perfect, but for an amateur writer I think my stories are pretty good; except for WCGWAHG, that story isn't in a good place right now. That response let me know that while I'm not fantastic at writing, I'm still in charge of my own stories and I can do whatever the hell I want to do with them. So, there you go. I'm messing with the story a bit because it's mine and I have the right. **

**Anyway, this is just an announcement that a change has occurred and if you want to continue reading ****_It's Not Easy Being Married To A Malfoy_****, then go follow and favorite that story. The new version will contain the juicy part of the story that I as well as some other readers am looking forward to. I'm hoping to release the first chapter by the 19th of August. Follow and favorite that story to keep updated on it.**

**EDIT: 2020 Kylie here, these stories are being written. I just want to finish them before I start updating them again. So just look out for that.**

* * *

**A/N: Also, I have a few story recommendations right now, so here they are:**

_The Unexpected Malfoy_ by _RiverWriter_

_His Veela Heritage_ by _RiverWriter_

_Charmed to You_ by _CJRed_

_New Blood_ by _artemisgirl_

The entirety of _Rights Wrongs_ _Series_ by _lovesbitca8_ (These stories contain _The Right Thing To Do, All The Wrong Things, The Auction,_ and the new Lucissa prequel_ Birth Right_)

_Tip of My Tounge_ by _Kittenshift17_

_Take The_ Tumble by _Kittenshift17_

**All of these stories are amazing and I highly suggest reading them. Again, favorite and follow to keep up with the ****_It's Not Easy Series_****, which include ****_It's Not Easy Dating A Malfoy_**** and ****_It's Not Easy Being Married To A Malfoy_****. Much Love! Bye!**

_*also, I've already got the name for the third story in the series*_


	5. I'm Taking A Break

Hello everyone. I've made a decision to take a break from fanfiction as a whole to focus on the more important stuff in my life. I have read and write fanfiction to the exclusion of my schoolwork, chores, internship opportunities, and, recently, my friendships. This past year has been tough for me, dealing with my Aunt's death in August, my harder classes, and more recent issues with my Epilepsy. It's just better for me to focus on my friendships and live in the real world for the first time in 6 years. I just deleted an archive folder from my drive (don't worry, I'm not deleting my stories). After I upload this, I am turning off alerts for this website. I will check back every once and again, but for now, all my stories are on indefinite hiatus. I hope everyone is safe during this quarantine and period of social distancing. I love you all, and thank you for reading my stories.


End file.
